Amor Vincit Omnia
by SlytherinBabe
Summary: HD r in detention that they got from Snape. while completing the task at hand they come across a vial with a hazy glow around it. Harry reaches out to touch it and they are both transported to not only a different area but different time period as well.
1. Time Sequences

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. At all. This is my first slasher so don't judge me so hard. Then again It doesn't matter. Enjoy.(even though this is just the first chapter.)  
  
Chapter 1  
Time Sequences  
  
"Dammit Potter why do always have to mess everything up."  
  
Draco exclaimed angrily dropping the rag he was using to clean to the ground.  
  
"It was as much my fault as it was yours."  
  
"I'm not the one who kicked the cauldron over."  
  
"So you think I did."  
  
"Well who else would?"  
  
Harry remained silent. That question he could not answer.  
  
"My point exactly."  
  
For the rest of the time they scrubbed the vials in silence, except for the once in while curses that Draco could be heard muttering. The door to the room opened and Snape walked to check the progress then left again. Harry scrubbed the shelves in the back room while Draco sat muttering about the injustice of letting him a Malfoy work. Harry pushed around towards the back and stopped when a particular vial caught his eye. It was transparent in colour and had a certain glow around it.  
  
"Hey Malfoy.come here for a second."  
  
"Look Potter I don't care what you say I'm not scrubbing anymore shelves."  
  
"Just get your lazy ass over here."  
  
"Listen Potter.just because you're."  
  
"Silencio!"  
  
Harry said silencing Draco. That boy talks too much for his own good, thought Harry to himself. "Look here."  
  
Harry pointed to the vial.  
  
"Aren't they supposed to all be empty?"  
  
Harry looked towards him for an answer then grinned.  
  
"I'm sorry you can't talk can you.what's that Malfoy I can't hear you?"  
  
The damn git thinks this is funny, thought Draco to himself. Just wait till I get get this stupid curse off me.if I could just find my wand. Then Draco looked up and glanced at the vial more closely. Something about that vial looked strangely familiar as if he had seen it before.somewhere. Then he remembered a similar one was in one of his father's many dungeons, the one where he kept his potions mainly.The Draught of the living dead.and by the glow around it, it seemed as if it was charmed to serve as a prortkey. Draco reached forward to grab the back of Harry's robes as Harry reached out to touch it.  
  
"No Potter don't touch that!" But no words came out.  
  
The wind blew strongly and the branches beat against the roof a man in long black robes circled the room and looked into the bowl that held the past, present and the things yet to come. He muttered the incantation and two arguing figures materialized. They were arguing and the man smiled. "Just as I had planned."  
  
Draco opened his mouth to speak but remembered he couldn't. He gestured to Harry to take the curse off him. Too stunned to say anything he complied with his wishes.  
  
"Dammit Potter didn't I tell you not to touch it!"  
  
"Well you couldn't exactly speak could you. "  
  
"And who's fault is that?"  
  
"Why does everything have to be my fault."  
  
"That's because it always is you dimwit!" Draco turned to a surprised looking Harry.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"What is it now Potter?"  
  
"We aren't in Hogwarts anymore?"  
  
"Bingo! We have a winner. And the prize goes to Harry Potter for stating the obvious."  
  
They looked around and took in their surroundings. It seemed it was very late for no one was about. Then it suddenly clicked to Harry where they were. Diagon Alley, but why did the place look so.so.ancient. A door opened and light flooded the surrounding area. Harry ran towards the door.  
  
"Hey where are you going.don't leave me here.Potter I'm talking to you.Potter.Potter!"  
  
Draco called but Harry continued to ignore him.  
  
"Excuse me sir.but what year is this?"  
  
The man looked at him as if he needed to be in St. Mungo's.  
  
"This is 1852 son." Harry stared at the man incredulously. Behind him Draco stood stunned. They both simultaneously turned to look at each other none uttering a word.  
  
Read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Captivated

Disclaimer: I own none of these Characters. Everything belongs to J.K.Rowling and Bloomsbury books. I only own the plot of this story presently being written.  
  
Thanks to Dream Weaver and SlytherinSlayer for your reviews. I'll make sure to read your fics and review them.  
  
Chapter 2  
Captivated  
  
"Well then.I guess that's that then."  
  
"This is all your fault Potter."  
  
"Whatever Malfoy."  
  
"Don't you whatever me Potter if it wasn't for you I would be at Hogwarts sleeping in my nice comfortable bed, surrounded by a nice warm fire, nice and clean and not hungry."  
  
He snapped angrily at Harry. Harry spun on him in a fiery rage.  
  
"I've had enough of you and your mouth."  
  
"What are you gonna do put a silencing curse on me again. Ooooh I'm scared."  
  
"Dammit Malfoy don't you ever think of anyone one but yourself?"  
  
"Well let me think on that for a while..No. besides I happen to find myself a very interesting subject.I mean who wouldn't?"  
  
Harry stormed off not looking back once.  
  
"Hey Potter don't you go leaving me again!"  
  
Draco ran after him. Harry realizing that he was coming sped up. Draco's hand shot up and pointed towards Harry.  
  
"Impedimenta!"  
  
Draco shouted in Harry's direction and watched as he slowed down. He caught up with him and stopped beside him breathing irregularly. Harry stared surprised at what he had just done. "What?"  
  
Asked Draco who was now able to talk.  
  
"You can do wandless magic."  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"When I had the curse on you, you could have taken it off yourself."  
  
"And I repeat 'Yeah so?'"  
  
Draco paused for awhile and thought.  
  
"Well now that you mention it.yeah I could have."  
  
"This whole thing could have been prevented and all you can say is 'yeah so' and 'you could have.'"  
  
Dracco nodded and smirked at him.  
  
"Argh!"  
  
Harry swung at him but Draco saw it coming and dogged it quite nicely. The effects of the curse hadn't worn off yet so that gave Draco the advantage. Draco stepped away laughing.  
  
"Damn you Malfoy.Damn you to hell!"  
  
"Is that all you can say? Are those the only words in your vocabulary.Damn you, damn you, damn you..."  
  
Harry anxious to get back at the laughing Malfoy shot out the only way he knew how."  
  
"Those might be the only words in my vocabulary but at least I'm not the Death Eater groveling at the feet of some mudblood."  
  
He spat out visciously. Draco's features hardened and his once silver grey eyes now reflected a cold hard grey stone slab. He clenched his fists and breathed to came himself down.  
  
"Listen Potter I might torment you, annoy you, bitch at you and make your life a living hell and hell I enjoy doing it but I don't bring your life into this and you shouldn't mine."  
  
Draco walked off leaving Harry to his thoughts. He had never seen that side of him before. Never. Well he had caught a glimpse at the end of fifth year when he had threatened him about his father but never. Harry saw Draco stop ahead and wondered why. He jogged up behind him and stopped short not saying a thing.  
  
"Don't talk."  
  
Draco opened the door and that's when Harry realized the sign on the door. The Leaky Cauldron. He followed Draco in and did as he was told.  
  
"We'd like two rooms for the night."  
  
The man regarded Draco closely and smiled.  
  
"Ah, Master Malfoy.haven't seen you around here for a long time. I'm dreadfully sorry but we only have one room to let for the night."  
  
Draco had by now gotten over the initial shock of being recognized and sighed thinking, not everyone can recognize royalty.  
  
"Well then we'll take it."  
  
The man nodded and threw a key over the counter. In the room Harry had gotten the fire started and was now sitting on the mat in front of it. He looked up to where Draco was by the window. He never thought this day would come.  
  
"Listen Malfoy.I'm sorry. Those things I said I shouldn't have said them."  
  
Harry watched him waiting for an answer. Draco turned and regarded him coldly.  
  
"I'm taking the bed."  
  
Draco jumped in and turned his back to him, ignoring him completely. Had Harry missed something? Weren't people supposed to forgive and forget? He sighed and layed flat on his back and in no more than five minutes was he asleep. Later still, Draco got up and walked over to the hearth where Harry was sleeping. He regarded him coolly and studied his features intensly. Captivated. He then knelt down and brushed a few strands of hair from his face then quickly retracted his hand when he realized what he was doing. He stood up abruptly and walked away from him wondering if what he had said earlier would eventually come true. He hoped not.  
  
Somewhere in a dark shack out in the wild watched them in the bowl and impatiently waited for morning to come when he would finally be able to execute his plan.  
  
Read and Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. The Malfoy Manor

Chapter 3  
The Malfoy Manor  
  
The two teens stepped out of the Leaky Cauldron into the blinding sunlight. Draco raised a hand to shield his eyes from the sun and Harry trailed behind finding shade in his shadow. The two hadn't said anything to each other all morning. It seems as if there was an unspoken agreement between the two. They walked down the alley and watched as wizards and witches apparated into the area to go about their daily business. They walked in silence down the road and Harry dared to speak.  
  
"Malfoy.um. where are we going?"  
  
"I don't know.any ideas?"  
  
Was it just Harry or had Draco just civilly asked him a question? Totally free of sarcasm, wit, no pun intended? He must be really pissed about last night. Harry thought, as that was the only explanation he could come up with.  
  
"Not really."  
  
Then suddenly it hit him.Dumbledore would be able to help them.  
  
"Dumbledore could help us."  
  
"Brilliant idea Potter except for one flaw."  
  
"We're in the year 18-fucking-52!"  
  
He said shouting the last part.  
  
"Honestly you Gryffindors"  
  
"Well it wasn't a bad idea."  
  
"No Potter it was a wonderful idea. I'm sorry you should have gotten a prize for that."  
  
Draco shook his head and walked off leaving Harry trailing behind him in the dust. They wondered aimlessly for a long while. The scent of food spread through the air and inflamed Harry's nostrils. This reminded him of breakfast that morning or lack of it. His stomach growled in protest and he stopped refusing to go any further.  
  
"Malfoy we need to get some food."  
  
"You need to get some food. I already ate."  
  
"When?" "Early this morning.before you woke."  
  
He added the last part with amusement in his voice as he saw Harry's face go red with anger.  
  
"You couldn't wake me?"  
  
"Well yeah I could have but then I would have had to have contact with you and I try to avoid that at all costs."  
  
"Damn you Malfoy."  
  
A carriage pulled up beside them and stopped right in front of Draco.  
  
"Ah Mr. Malfoy how nice to see you today. I didn't know you were back."  
  
"I didn't know myself."  
  
Harry muttered under his breath. Draco shot him a look.  
  
"That's right Mr. Malfoy keep the commoners under manners."  
  
"Commoner.You ...."  
  
Draco held Harry back as he lunged forward for the man.  
  
"Forgive him he's a mental case."  
  
The man looked at him weirdly as if trying to decipher his meaning. Draco then held up a hand to his head and moved it around in circles as a gesture that the man understands. The man then nodded his understanding and looked disapprovingly upon Harry. Draco stepped away from Harry and spoke with the man in hushed tones.  
  
"Listen Potter the man has offered us a ride home."  
  
"We don't have a home here."  
  
"You don't have a home here. I do."  
  
Harry looked over his shoulder to the man and pulled Draco back with him.  
  
"Don't you think that it's kinda weird that people are all of a sudden recognizing you."  
  
"I'm a Malfoy Potter I'm recognized wherever I go."  
  
"This is 1852 Malfoy your parents weren't even born yet. I doubt if your grandparents were even born."  
  
"Well you do have a point.but wherever home is I'm going. You can stay here if you want."  
  
"You're just going to go into the people's house and take up residence."  
  
"You said yourself that everyone is recognizing me so I can pass off as another Malfoy. All of us look alike."  
  
He stated as an after thought. Draco walked towards the man and went into his carriage.  
  
"Com'on Potter."  
  
He drawled. Harry walked to the carriage and got in the back.  
  
Unseen to any of the boys the man who drove the carriage leaned down and whispered to a snake, seemingly giving it a message. It then slithered away into the trees and the man with a satisfied smirk on his face started on his way.  
  
*  
  
The snake found its way into a dark cabin and crawled up into its master's lap delivering the message given to him. He smiled and stroked the scaly skin under his hand.  
  
*  
  
The carriage came to an abrupt halt. Harry jerked forward and fell off the seat. Draco got out of the carriage as soon as possible rubbing his behind complaining about the ride over. The driver stepped off the seat on top and announced their arrival.  
  
"The Malfoy Manor."  
  
Harry's eyes flew open and he stared at Draco who didn't at all seem srprised.  
  
"You knew about this didn't you."  
  
"Well.."  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
"Look Potter this as good as it gets, so deal with it."  
  
"I don't like this Malfoy."  
  
"Well too bad.I'm hungry and I'm going inside."  
  
"I thought you ate already."  
  
Draco smiled  
  
"I lied."  
  
Draco ran up to the steps and proceeded to open the door. 


	4. The Note

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Everything belongs to J.K.Rowling. Only the plot of this story belongs to me.  
  
Chapter 4  
The Note  
  
"The master's back!"  
  
A little house elf ran around the manor screaming. Everywhere house elves scurried quickly making the house ready for their master. The door opened and all activities ceased.  
  
"Bloody hell the house looks the same."  
  
Draco exclaimed. Harry looked at him wondering what the excitement was all about. They stepped further into the house and glanced around. Harry familiarized himself with the surroundings. As he looked around a certain picture caught his eye. At first he thought it was Malfoy but then realized the absurdity of his thought when he remembered that Malfoy's grandparents hadn't even been born as yet. Another picture followed the first. Harry figured it was just the same person repeated twice, when he saw a different name at the bottom of the portrait. Looking down the corridor it was the same. All the Malfoy's looked exactly alike. At that point Harry realized that they might just pull it off. Harry turned around seeking Malfoy but not finding him. He decided to explore the manor. He went around opening and closing doors and taking little notes on where he was going making sure that if he should somehow get lost he could find his way back. The room he was approaching looked different from the rest. The door was bigger and had what Harry supposed was the Malfoy crest embedded in the front. Grabbing on to the handle he opened the door and was greeted with, what was in his sense the most horrible sight. Malfoy turned around at the sound of the door opening and met a pair of emerald green eyes which stared back in disbelief. Despite his obvious disgust Harry couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the sight of Malfoy....shirtless. Both boys stood staring at each other for the longest while until Draco saw fit to break the silence.  
  
"Well Potter if I had known you were interested I would have charged."  
  
Harry grasping his meaning turned red. Draco chuckled and looked at Harry, who now had a mixture of expressions on his face which he couldn't read. Harry didn't know what was happening to him. All of a sudden he felt this little flutter inside his stomach as he watched Draco advance towards him.  
  
"If you're going to stay in here you might as well close the door."  
  
Draco reached behind Harry and pushed the door closed. Harry stiffened as Draco's arm brushed his shoulder. Things just got weird so quickly, he thought. Draco pulled his shirt on and walked over to the window.  
  
"I'm assuming that there's something that you want to tell me?" Harry cleared his throat and relaxed somewhat.  
  
"We can't stay here long you know. Sooner or later the real master will come back and when that happens we can't be here."  
  
"Since you're so smart Potter what do you propose we do."  
  
Draco fixed him with a glare and waited for an answer. Harry threw up his hands in defeat.  
  
"I don't know. Something...anything."  
  
"Listen Potter I know that we can't stay here. I just need some time to figure out what to do."  
  
"So why do you have to figure out what to do?"  
  
"Because I'm smarter...."  
  
Harry opened his mouth to say something but was stopped when a pair of black knickers and a white shirt with a jacket was thrown in his face. It was the same type of clothing that a butler or a servant would wear.  
  
"Malfoy what the hell is this?"  
  
"Your new position."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"As of now you'll be my personal servant..."  
  
"Hell no!"  
  
Harry looked at the expression on Draco's face and not surprisingly saw that he was enjoying it.  
  
"I will tolerate no arguments. You will do as I say when I say and how I say. So if I say jump you--"  
  
"Ask how high? That is so cliché."  
  
A knock sounded on the door.  
  
"Come!"  
  
A man dressed in the same attire as the ones Draco had thrown in his hand.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt Master Malfoy, but I heard a shout and I came up to see if everything was alright."  
  
"Did I call you?"  
  
The man cleared his throat. Malfoy's were known for they're temper and this Malfoy had a fiery one.  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Do you want to upset me?"  
  
"No sir"  
  
"Then speak when you're spoken to and bark when you're called."  
  
"I'm terribly sorry sir."  
  
"You had better be. Now escort Mister Potter here to the servant's quarters. He is to be admitted to staff today and shown around the estate. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes Master Malfoy...quite."  
  
"Very well."  
  
Draco walked towards the door. On his way out he paused by Harry and bent down to his ear.  
  
"Don't screw this up Potter."  
  
Straightening again he walked out the room leaving the butler and Harry standing staring after him.  
  
*  
  
That night Harry dressed in the clothes given him by Draco earlier that day, stood erect by the sitting room door where 'the master' was entertaining guests. There was a knock on the door. Harry walked towards it and opened it. Seeing no one he was about to close it when a message on the ground caught his eye. It was addressed to the master of the Malfoy Manor. Harry shook his head and walked towards the sitting room, opening the door the light conversation that was presently taking place ceased. Everyone looked towards the door. "Was there something you wanted?"  
  
Draco asked in a condescending tone. Harry took a deep breath making sure that he didn't loose his temper.  
  
"A message just arrived for you...."  
  
Harry paused before adding,  
  
"...sir."  
  
Draco smirked.  
  
"Place it over there on the table."  
  
Harry did just that and left the room.  
  
*  
  
The paper lay open infront of him on the table.  
  
Malfoy,  
  
Full moon. Knockturn alley. Come alone.  
  
The letter remained unsigned by anyone so who wrote the letter was a mystery. Draco knew that he should probably tell Harry but he decided against it. He got up and looked out the window. Two nights from now.  
  
*  
  
Review me!!!!!!!! 


	5. Going Home

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Everything belongs to J.K.Rowling. Only the plot of this story belongs to me.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Going Home?  
  
Draco slid into a booth in a dark and damp room known as the Ignis et Lux. A shady figure slid into the other side.  
  
"You're late."  
  
"A Malfoy is never late nor is he early. He arrives exactly when he means to."  
  
The man on the other side snorted.  
  
"Ah Draco Malfoy still arrogant I see."  
  
Draco stiffened.  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"Never mind that....I see you haven't brought that Potter boy."  
  
Draco got up and made towards the door.  
  
"Going so soon I thought you wanted to get back to your own time."  
  
Draco paused. The man chuckled.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Nothing really....just your lives."  
  
*  
  
Harry had known that something was strange about the way Draco was behaving but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Walking into his room he searched for something, anything that would give him a clue as to what was wrong. He found the letter that was left at the door for him and opened it. The message popped out at him. Knockturn Alley. So that's where he'd gone tonight. Malfoy was keeping something from, him.  
  
*  
  
"What do you mean our lives?"  
  
"Exactly what I said."  
  
"Well you can't have it."  
  
"Are you speaking on behalf of yourself or your sidekick?"  
  
"First of all let's get something straight, Potter is not my sidekick that's Granger and Weasly's job; and second of all I'm speaking on behalf of myself."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Draco looked at the man trying to guess where the man was going with this. He chuckled. Draco didn't like the sound of that. Draco was used to being on the top of things. A strategy his father had taught him. That way he could steer the situation the way he wanted it to go and wouldn't get caught in any traps that were purposely set to lead him astray. Right now he was in a very vulnerable position. The man now sat staring with a look of amusement on his face.  
  
"My purpose will soon be revealed, but I'm a man of my word."  
  
He pulled a vial out of his pocket. It held the same misty glow as the vial that had gotten them here had. Harry still had that vial. The man left the table.  
  
"I'll be in contact."  
  
Draco got up and walked out the room. Out in the open he paused and weighed his options. What did he have to loose? He could just leave Potter here. He would find his way back. Eventually. He thought sceptically. Even though he tried to convince himself that he didn't care he knew it wasn't true. Reaching into his pocket he took out the portkey. It slightly shone in the moonlight. The little vial looked so harmless......  
  
"Damn you Malfoy."  
  
An angry voice came pushing him onto the ground. Draco didn't need to look at the face to know who it was. Pushing him off; he got up and brushed the dust off his clothes.  
  
"You were going to leave without me weren't you?"  
  
Draco didn't answer.  
  
"What can't answer...cat caught your tongue?"  
  
"I wouldn't have left you Potter."  
  
"That's what you say now."  
  
"The thought might have crossed my mind but I have sense enough to know that if I go back without you then I will be the one who gets blamed and The Dark Lord wouldn't be too happy about that now would he."  
  
Harry clenched his fists.  
  
"And how would your little tails react to the fact that there is no one to stand up to the Dark Lord and save them from their (clears throat) 'state of distress."  
  
Harry managed to control his anger and let Draco ramble on.  
  
"Ah and then there is that old coot. His little Golden Boy is lost somewhere in the past. Oh however shall he survive?"  
  
Draco said the last part mimicking a lady's voice. Not aware of the fist heading towards his face Draco felt the pain before he could take another breath. He fell to the ground and Harry went down after him pulling him half way off the ground by his shirt collar.  
  
"Don't you dare insult Hermione and Ron or Dumbledore."  
  
"I never called any names Potter."  
  
He spat becoming aware of their closeness. It was unnerving. Any closer and....  
  
"Get off me Potter!"  
  
Draco shouted pushing him off.  
  
"If you want to leave so badly then here...take it!"  
  
He shouted throwing the portkey at him.  
  
"What Potter, changed your mind?"  
  
"Hey don't act like you're the only on who wants to go home. This problem is mine to deal with as well."  
  
"Then end your problems and leave."  
  
Draco breathed, turning around and walking off leaving Harry standing in the middle of the road with the glowing portkey in his hand.  
  
* Got these Lines From:  
  
"A Malfoy is never late nor is he early. He arrives exactly when he means to."  
  
"A wizard is never late nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means to."- Lord of the Rings. 


	6. News Flash

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Everything belongs to J.K.Rowling. Only the plot of this story belongs to me.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
News Flash  
  
It has been a week now and there still hasn't been any word from the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry about the two missing boys. One being the son of Ministry official Lucius Malfoy and the other being 'The  
boy who lived' Harry Potter...............  
  
The article went on and on. Hermione looked to the bottom of the page and glanced at the picture at the bottom, which showed a very disturbed looking Lucius Malfoy standing in the office of the Headmaster Dunbledore. Folding up her Daily Prophet and placing it on the table bedside her she turned to Ron who was looking very glum indeed.  
  
"Ron I'm starting to think that there is more to this than meets the eye. It's as if they just apparated right out of the wizarding world."  
  
"Hermione don't be silly you know that that's not possible."  
  
"Well of course I know. It's not like they have apparating licenses and well if they were still in the wizarding world then someone would most definitely recognize them."  
  
"Not necessarily."  
  
"Don't be silly Ron it's not everyday you see two boys: one with platinum blonde hair and the other with a scar lightening on his forehead."  
  
Ron still played with his food not really paying attention to anything Herrmione was saying. Hermione pitied him. She missed Harry too and was frightened for him, but Ron was just really taking this very hard.  
  
"Can your sister still sense Dark magic."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Good I have an idea."  
  
*  
  
"The aurors have been down there for two days now and they haven't discovered anything."  
  
"Give them time Severus."  
  
"You don't possibly think that they will find something do you?"  
  
Snape sounded like a child who had lost something and doubted that his parent would find it.  
  
"Let's give them the benefit of the doubt."  
  
*  
  
"Will you two be quiet or we'll get caught."  
  
Hermione quieted the quarrelling siblings. Silently they walked towards the room dowm in the potions dungeon where Harry and Draco were seen last. Pushing the door open they walked in and pulled off the cloak. Ron pushed Ginny forward.  
  
Ginny walked into the small room and was overwhelmed with a powerful sense of dark magic. It was all over the room, and it was stronger than anything she had sensed ever before. Suddenly her head started hurting her and she swayed. She grabbed on to the shelf and it shook under her strong grasp. Hearing the rattling of shelves in the room Ron and Hermione ran in.  
  
Visions of two boys quarrelling flew through Ginny's mind. Immediately she recognized the faces. She saw Harry reach out to touch a glowing vial and the Malfoy boy try to scream some warning to him. Harry heard nothing apparently because he touched the vial anyways and the Malfoy grabbed the hem of his robes and they both disappeared. Something moved in the shadows however and then it was gone.  
  
The pain eased and Ginny opened her eyes and looked into the worried faces of Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Ginny are you o.k.? I should have never asked you to do this."  
  
Hermione said feeling badly.  
  
Ginny ignored her question and told them of what she saw.  
  
"I saw Harry. He was with Malfoy."  
  
At this point both their interests were peaked.  
  
"They were quarrelling and then they came into this room. Harry saw this vial. It looked like the ones in here now,"  
  
She paused motioning to the ones above their heads.  
  
"He reached out to touch it, Malfoy tried to scream some kind of warning but Harry didn't hear and he touched it. Then they just disappeared."  
  
"Portkey."  
  
Hermione whispered.  
  
"Ginny you have to tell Dumbledore."  
  
"O.k."  
  
She nodded cooperatively. They all got up and left the room unaware of the person hiding in the shadows watching them.  
  
********  
  
Harry pushed into the room without even bothering to knock. Draco looked up at him, then turned back to the window.  
  
"So you've forgotten how to knock. And if I was in here fucking somebody, what would you do?"  
  
"Ugh. Malfoy bad imagery."  
  
"I try my best."  
  
He smirked. It then fell from his face and he became serious.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I don't want to stay here any longer and I doubt that you do as well so let's just go." Harry held out the portkey and Draco walked over to him.  
  
"By the way where did you get the portkey."  
  
"Nowhere."  
  
"1...2...3..."  
  
They both touched the portkey and they left the room in hopes of landing on Hogwarts school grounds.  
  
*  
  
review me!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Strange Things

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Everything belongs to J.K.Rowling. Only the plot of this story belongs to me.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Strange things  
  
They landed on the ground in a place that looked strangely familiar to them. They just couldn't place it in their memories. Then suddenly it dawned on Draco. They were back in the same room they were in when this whole mess had started. They were back in the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"It seems Harry that we've been blinded by our desires and taken for fools." They both froze for a moment. What Draco had said hadn't registered fully. After 'It seems Harry...' Harry had blocked out. He called me by my first name, Harry thought. I used his first name...Draco thought...where did that come from? Pushing his thoughts away Draco turned to the matter at hand when a cold voice spread throughout the room.  
  
"The Younger Malfoy is right Harry Potter."  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Show yourself!"  
  
With a show of bravado Harry then shouted...  
  
"Come on you filthy coward. Hiding in the darkness won't save you from the path that which has already been chosen for you...death!"  
  
Harry turned and looked over to the wall where Draco was standing, lazily surveying his nails.  
  
"Potter I know that in former situations you have been quite the hero and the people adore you for it, no problems there...but if screaming your head off is the way you go about saving people and yourself I assure you that your death certificate is already signed."  
  
"Fine then if you think you're so great why don't you try."  
  
Muttering something under his breath softly he raised his hand and snapped his fingers. Harry stared in disbelief.  
  
"That's it...that's all you can do...snapping your fingers won't do a thing Malfoy."  
  
"Maybe...Maybe not. Fat lot you did anyways."  
  
Hearing footsteps behind him Harry spun around.  
  
"Funny I expected the hero of the wizarding world to do much better than that."  
  
The man chuckled. Robed in black, Harry could not see his face.  
  
"Where the hell did you come from?"  
  
*  
  
"...and I saw him and Malfoy and Harry quarrelling. Then there was this vial. Harry tried to tell Malfoy alert Malfoy to it but he wouldn't look his way. Then when he finally did Harry reached out to touch the vial and Malfoy tried to scream some kind of warning but Harry didn't hear...then Malfoy grabbed on to Harry's back and they disappeared."  
  
Dumbledore nodded his head.  
  
"Thank you Miss Weasly you have provided us with more information than any Auror could have."  
  
Hermione jumped up quickly...  
  
"What do you think happened to them?"  
  
"Well from the information given...I can easily say that a Portkey was used...but it's time for bed...I should probably give you a detention for going to an area that was forbidden but I'll let you off with a warning. Professor McGonagall please escort them to the Gryffindor tower."  
  
Nodding the transfiguration teacher left to do his bidding. When they were out the room Dumbledore turned to Snape.  
  
"All we have to do now is find out where the Portkey took them."  
  
Said Snape hopefully.  
  
"Ah Severus it's not that sinple."  
  
*  
  
Draco looked up to see what was going on, trying to get a good look into the robe to see who the person was.  
  
"Where did you come from?"  
  
"He was under an invisibility charm Potter that's why you couldn't see him. There's someone else in here too."  
  
Draco said then Harry remembered when Draco snapped his fingers. He must have been taking the charm off.  
  
"Ever the perceptive one aren't you?"  
  
"You're the man that met mne in Knockturn Alley aren't you?"  
  
"Quite a memory."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Didn't I tell you already."  
  
"Well yeah but I figured that since I told you no there must be something else you need...money I've got lots of that, just name your price, a holiday at the most prestigious wizarding hotel...chez wan...judging by how you look I can tell that you haven't been anywhere that grand..."  
  
"Shut your trap boy..."  
  
"Well I never...did you see that Potter he told me to shut up...he told me to shut up...I can't believe he did that...he told a Malfoy to shup up...me Draco Malfoy...he told me to shut up...the nerve."  
  
Harry rubbed his scar which had by now begun to throb.  
  
"Malfoy...be quiet!"  
  
"Fine...fine...he'll regret treating me this way. When people don't know their place in life."  
  
Honestly that boy brought a new meaning to the word spoilt.  
  
"What do you want with us and how do you know us?"  
  
"I had thought that your sidekick here had informed you of my plans..."  
  
Draco shot up,  
  
"Haven't I told you I'm not his sidekick!"  
  
"Malfoy...Your plans?"  
  
"My masters'"  
  
Stepping aside another figure stepped out of the darkness. Draco turned around to see who it was.  
  
"What is it with you people and robes?"  
  
Draco asked annoyed,  
  
"Even Potter has more fashion sense than you!"  
  
Draco paused,  
  
"I just complemented Potter...the world's coming to and end."  
  
The man pulled back his robes and revealed his face. Draco and Harry both stared in astonishment.  
  
"Bloody hell your Salazar Slytherin!"  
  
*  
  
Review me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Home At Last

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Everything belongs to J.K.Rowling. Only the plot of this story belongs to me.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Home At last  
  
The look of surprise on their faces never changed. They started in astonishment at the wizard.  
  
"I see Voldemort was speaking the truth...you truly are the one the prophecy speaks about."  
  
Slytherin said keeping his eyes focused on Harry. His hands brushed across Harry's face. Harry looked like he wanted to puke and Draco looked positively disgusted and well a little bit jealous and curious all at once.  
  
"What prophecy?"  
  
Slytherin looked over at Draco mildly surprised at seeing him there.  
  
"Malfoy...am I right?"  
  
Leaning off the wall he coolly met his gaze.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You might be the dragon then."  
  
"How cliché ."  
  
With a snap of his fingers both were tied back to back against a pillar that served to hold the roof up.  
  
"_________________ bring the knife"  
  
Slytherin got a bowl from the other side of the room and brought it over to where the two boys were tied together. Grabbing a hold of Harry's struggling wrist, Slytherin held his palm upward facing him and slit it down the middle and allowed the blood to flow into the bowl. Turning towards Draco he did the same grabbing his hand and slitting his palm. Draco grit his teeth against the pain and kept silent unlike Harry who had screamed out in pain.  
  
The blood taken from them both swirled around in the same bowl. Salazar whispered some words and focused on the bowl intently which had by now begun to glow. Adding a green substance to the mixture it begun to smoke; Slytherin abruptly got up and walked over to the other side on the room. Grabbing two trophy looking objects.  
  
"Catch!"  
  
*  
  
They were nowhere in this time. Dumbledore had come to that conclusion long ago, he just had been afraid to admit it. Voldemort was involved in this. If Harry and Draco were involved then Voldemort was also. It was no secret that Voldemort wanted both Draco and Harry on his side. Draco because of his connection with Lucius and Harry because of what he was capable of. The boy had more power than he could imagine. If trained properly he could be even more powerful than Voldemort. Voldemort knew this and to have somebody that powerful on his side would be a great help to his cause. However crazy it might be.  
  
Dumbledore took the stairs that lead him down into the depths of the castle towards the potions dungeon where they had been seen last. Walking into the storage room which held the vials he stood for awhile. A light breeze ruffled his robes. Knowing something was amiss he pulled out his wand and kept on his guard. There were no windows in the room. The breeze got stronger and out of nowhere two teens fell at his feet, coughing wildly.  
  
*  
  
The two boys felt the familiar pull around the navel as they spiralled off towards their destination which was unknown to them.  
  
Falling into a room the groaned as they fell on top of each other.  
  
"Dammit Potter Get off me!"  
  
"Wait a second."  
  
Raising himself up he raised his head and saw a long blue green robe. Raising his head a little higher he looked into the face of Headmaster Dumbledore.  
  
"I wonder where that fucker sent us now."  
  
Harry cleared his throat.  
  
"Uh. Malfoy?"  
  
He tapped his shoulder.  
  
"Please Mister Malfoy refrain from using such profane language in my presence."  
  
Draco's head snapped up.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"I do believe there is something you two have to yell me. To my office if you please."  
  
Dumbledore stepped back allowing them to go before him. Although his face showed nothing he was very afraid for them and was glad they were alright. 


	9. Explanations

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Everything belongs to J.K.Rowling. Only the plot of this story belongs to me.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Explanations  
  
"...oh and then this weird short man came out telling us all this crap about his masters plans and so on and the out of the Darkness comes Salazar Slytherin..."  
  
"Slytherin Malfoy, are you sure?"  
  
Snape asked.  
  
"Yes Yes...and then he starts talking about this prophecy and about a Dragon and a snake..."  
  
Harry snapped up at that moment. Dumbledore looked at him, he sat back down in the chair and let Draco tell him about what happened.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Harry looked towards the clock and sighed...11.30...he imagined the bed upstairs in the dorm with soft pillows...and begun to doze. Talk about bad timing just as he was really getting into the bed and curling up under the sheets the door to Dumbledore's office burst open. A wild brunette and two frightened red heads looked around frantically. When there eyes landed on Harry they all at once rushed him. Ginny being the first one there.  
  
"Harry we've al been so worried."  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
All questions shot at him at once. He didn't have time to comprehend. Draco immediately stopped talking and watched the scene. Harry looked positively frightened.  
  
"Mr. and Miss Weasly...Miss Granger, we are trying to find out what is going on here so if you don't mind waiting until later for your little tete a tete, it would be greatly appreciated."  
  
Snape's voice had done the trick. They all sat in the chair in the corner of the room and waited.  
  
Continuing Draco told every detail and then added as an afterthought,  
  
"Oh, he mentioned Voldemort's name."  
  
Ron squeaked and Ginny shivered and Hermione rolled her eyes,  
  
"Honestly you two it's only his name it's not like he's here in person."  
  
A silence fell on the room and all were at a loss at what to say.  
  
"Well it's time to get you all to bed. You have classes tomorrow."  
  
They all stood and marched out the office. Once again Hermione, Ron and Ginny all questioned Harry about his health and what had happened and Draco stood back and watched the scene with some amusement. If that's what it was like to have friends then he would stay away from that area. Then again not all people were as crazy as Potter's friends and it didn't hurt to have someone worrying about you once in awhile. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't here Harry come up.  
  
"Hey Malfoy. No welcoming party?"  
  
"I'm sure I'll get something when I get to the common room, I'm very loved you know."  
  
"Yeah very."  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence between the two.  
  
"Harry we have to go."  
  
Hermione whined. Harry fanned her off.  
  
"So, goodnight then."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Draco turned and walked towards the stairs that would lead him to the Slytherin dungeons.  
  
"Malfoy"  
  
"What now Potter?"  
  
He spat out,  
  
"Is everything going to be the same, I mean between us, as in like..."  
  
"...before it happened."  
  
Draco finished.  
  
"Why should something change?"  
  
"No just wondering."  
  
"Well then, I wouldn't want to keep you waiting your fan club there seems to be getting real impatient."  
  
Harry frowned. Draco walked off down the corridor leaving Harry staring after him.  
  
*  
  
Review me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 


	10. Unexpected Happenings

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Everything belongs to J.K.Rowling. Only the plot of this story belongs to me.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Unexpected Happenings  
  
Monday morning started with double potions. Staring to the top of the class where Draco sat Harry completely blocked out what Snape was saying. Harry didn't think he would feel like this again about a person, but how did he feel? Of course there was Cho but that was just infatuation and there was that little thing that had started with Hermione just to make Ron jealous, but there wasn't anything there really.  
  
"Mr.Potter, would you mind coming up to the front of the class and explaining the intricate art of brewing a truth serum?"  
  
Harry jumped and looked at Snape, then held his head down. Finally he got up and walked to the front of the class. Standing there he stared at the pitiful look on the Gryffindor's faces and the amused look on the Slytherin's faces.  
  
"Mr.Potter?"  
  
"Uh...first you..."  
  
Harry couldn't continue. A hand went up towards the far right on the front of the class.  
  
"Yes Mr.Malfoy?"  
  
"I could answer the question if you'd like."  
  
"Well—"  
  
Snape's words were cut off by the ringing of the bell. The students got up and waited for Snape to wave them out the class like he usually did. Having his consent they hurriedly left for their next class. Harry walked down to the back to take up his books but was stopped,  
  
"I can assure you Mr. Potter next time you zone out in my class you won't get away so easily."  
  
Snape went back to his desk. Just before leaving Harry watched Draco leave the class. Feeling eyes on his back Draco turned and was locked in gaze with Harry. Sneering at him he closed the door to the dungeons behind him and left.  
  
*  
  
It felt great to be on a broom again. Harry thought as he flew through the air without a thought or care in the world. Earlier he had felt disgusted with himself about having dirty thoughts about a certain silver haired boy. To speak of the devil he looked down on the ground and saw the same boy who had plagued his thoughts for the whole day. Without thinking about what he is doing he flew down in front of him.  
  
Startled Draco looked in front of him and saw the messy haired youth in front of him.  
  
"Hello Malfoy."  
  
"Potter. To what do I owe this pleasure?"  
  
He spat out sarcastically.  
  
"Nothing really just the usual, I see you and seem to want to pick a fight with you for no damned reason."  
  
"Well I'm glad I'm that important to you. Even my enemies have a place in their heart for me."  
  
"So I'm you're enemy now am I?"  
  
"You always were Potter I didn't do anything to make you think differently."  
  
Harry stood silently, Draco stepped to the side to past him and Harry did the one thing that was on his mind ever since he had come back. He gripped Draco's robe and pulled him towards him. Their lips met his in a solid kiss. At first, Draco did not respond, because of shock that Harry Potter was kissing him. He then after a while began to kiss Harry back. He opened his mouth below Harry's and allowed him access. Harry brushed his tongue against Draco's tentatively at first and then with more force. Harry pulled apart for air. Looking into Draco's eyes he stepped back.  
  
"I shouldn't have done that, sorry."  
  
He ran off towards the castle, Draco just stood in shock. 


End file.
